


My L'manberg

by unpronounceables



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpronounceables/pseuds/unpronounceables
Summary: The people have spoken and L'manberg has itself a new president and a new name.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	My L'manberg

**Author's Note:**

> I like this server way too much to be healthy. Anyway, enjoy this, my retelling of the events post-election. I've been working on it sporadically since the election so that's why it's a bit outdated. As it continues, however, I'll make sure to include details/world-building for future events.  
> WARNING: I am a lazy and procrastinating fuck. This will probably get abandoned but I'll try my best not to.  
> *cough* kudos would probably motivate me though jk jk jk...unless? *cough*

“Well, that was pretty easy.” Schlatt’s voice echoed off the walls surrounding them. “The day I arrived in L’manberg after my exile and entered into the presidential race, you know what I said? I said things were going to change. I said that when the sun rose in the morning, it was going to be a lot different around here. I wasn’t lying.” Tommy looked uneasily over at Wilbur, who’s eyes were trained on the floor, his jaw clenched.

“I’m the leader of this country now, the emperor, per se. And my first degree, as the president of L’manberg, is to REVOKE the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit.” Everyone spun to look at the two, mixed reactions all around.

Then Punz pulled out a crossbow, and chaos broke out. Niki screamed for Wilbur to run and managed to tackle Punz to the ground. Eret pulled her off him, a grim look on his face. Tubbo stood frozen in shock, edging away from the now fuming Punz. Jack and Ponk grabbed their weapons, soon followed by Sapnap and Karl. Fundy was smiling sinisterly the whole time, no sign of remorse for his father evident as he tugged his sword out of its sheath.

“Wilbur?” Tommy asked, shaking him, “WILBUR WE HAVE TO GO!” He shouted pulling him along behind as he dashed away from the group. Wilbur was still in a bit of a haze until he felt a sharp pain in his side.

He didn’t look down as he ran, tuning the sting out as he followed Tommy. The shadows of the walls loomed over them as they made their escape. Tommy slid to a stop at the opening of the forest, looking behind them one last time. Tubbo, who was close behind, stopped as well. He gestured at the others who’d been chasing them to stay back.

“Go, hide, somewhere they’ll never find you. Please be careful.” He said, a slight strain in his voice. Tommy took a step towards Tubbo, his hand reaching out. Wilbur held him back, looking him in the eyes.

“Tommy, don’t,” Will muttered. Tommy looked at him pleadingly. “Fine, but be quick.” He dropped his hand, releasing the teenager. He rushed up to Tubbo, wrapping him in a hug. “I’ll be fine.” He said, squeezing his friend tighter. A tear slipped down his face and onto Tubbo’s sleeve, leaving a mark there. When they pulled back from the embrace, Tubbo also had tears in his eyes.

“Goodbye, Tommy.” He said. Tommy nodded, joining Wilbur once more. The two shared a look before darting past the line of trees, disappearing into the shadows the canopy cast over the ground.

Punz caught up to Tubbo, an angry look on his face.

“What the hell man, you let them get away!” He exclaimed, waving a hand in the air. Tubbo shrank back, his blue eyes wide. “Schlatt ought to ban you too!” Tubbo was about to speak when someone else joined them.

“Schlatt’s got an announcement,” Sapnap said, sizing up Tubbo threateningly. Tubbo nodded, swallowing nervously. Sapnap sneered, his walking back to L’manberg. Punz cast a last glance at Tubbo before following George. Tubbo was about to join them when an arrow whizzed by his ear and buried itself in a fallen log. He leaped out of the way, looking around frantically. He didn’t see anything the first time he looked at the forest, but the next time he noticed a boot poking through the branches of a tree. The boot lead up to a leg and then to a green hoodie and eventually to a white mask. The owner of the mask’s head was tilted slightly, like a cat, the empty, soulless black dots that were the eyes staring at him. Tubbo stood up straight, blinking his unshed tears away.

“Dream.” He said, his voice cold. Dream didn’t move, his dirty-blonde hair fluttering slightly in the wind. When he didn’t say anything Tubbo squinted suspiciously at the crossbow in his hand. “What’s that for?” Dream looked down at the weapon as if he’d just noticed it.

“An old friend, or an enemy, I suppose.” He muttered, meeting Tubbo’s gaze. Tubbo’s mind immediately thought about Schlatt, causing him to frown bitterly. So, he’s on Schlatt’s side then. He thought, bending down to tug the arrow out of the log. He snapped it in half over his knee, tossing the two splintered pieces aside. Dream didn’t acknowledge him, merely hopping down onto the ground. He began to walk away, sticking to the edge of the forest, pausing briefly after a moment. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided better of it and disappeared around the corner. Tubbo went his own way, back towards L’manberg where Schlatt was waiting at the gates. Schlatt joined Tubbo, matching his stride with him.

“So, what did he want?” He asked as they walked, tightening his blood-red tie against his suit. Tubbo debated whether or not he should tell him.

“I’m not sure, to be honest. You know Dream, he either speaks in riddles or yells at you.” Tubbo said, shrugging. They walked closer to the stand where the others were standing. Most of the crowd had dispersed, so only a few people remained. “So, what's this next announcement about?” He asked curiously. Schlatt smirked, glancing down at Tubbo.

“Well, I think it’s about time our nation expands. I say we take down the walls,” He said, raising his voice so that the others could hear him. “These walls were built to protect L’manberg and they haven’t done a very good job. The Dream SMP still wonders in, bombs it a few times, and leaves it in disarray once more. Why bother having them? Or having them around such a small area? The lost opportunity! We here in L’manbe—” He paused, a sour look on his face. “Gosh, we really need to change that name. Anyways, what I’m basically saying is take down those ugly walls and do it fast for fuck’s sake.” Schlatt spun around and stormed off, beckoning his vice president, Quackity, to follow. They disappeared into the shadows of the white house, leaving the group to stand there in silence. Fundy stepped forward, his suit jacket in his hand.

“You heard him, get to work!” He grumbled, dark eyes glittering maliciously at the others. They all trudged away, pickaxes in hand, and began the grueling task of dismantling the wall.

Niki found a perch at the top of the walls, setting down her pick and hanging her legs over the edge. At the place where the fields met the woods, she could see two figures. Wilbur and Tommy, watching in dismay at the destruction of the wall. She lifted a hand in a salute, knowing the true president stood there.

* * *

“My son, my own son, is tearing down the walls!” Wilbur held a hand to his mouth, eyes sparkling with tears. Tommy put a hand on his shoulder, glaring at Fundy from where he was destroying the wall.

“Don’t worry Wil, we’ll fix this.” He said, confident as ever. Wilbur nodded repeatedly as if trying to convince himself of the same thing. Tommy helped him to his feet and the two turned to go.

“L’manberg, my great unfinished symphony…” Wilbur lamented, casting a last glance over his shoulder at the nation. Movement caught his eye and he saw Niki, atop the walls, give a salute. He returned it without a word and disappeared into the woods.


End file.
